The Weirdest Halloween Yet
by Lenna the Fallen One
Summary: This is a weird story and I included this in FF8 because of Rinoa. I dislike her but I had to do this for certain reasons and an assignment.


By: Michelle McLean

_On October 31, 2005, which was Halloween (well, duh!), I was bored because I was too old to go trick-or-treating (I was 17). Then I thought of a great idea! I will call Jessica Pinkham, Christine Holt, Kelly, Brittney, and EJ Pinkham, David Wilson, and Rinoa Heartilly and we'll go on adventures and sleep over at Jessie's house. I decided to call Jessie first. She said that we were welcome and it would be fun. She also said that we could practice magicfor our test next week (In the year 2005 magic was allowed in this world and is required to pass our senior year magic test)._

When I called Chrissy she said she would be delighted too and we could stop at the graveyard. I called Kelly, Brittney, and EJ next and Brittney answered. I told her that Kelly and EJ could come too, and Brittney said she would bring decorations with her (don't know why). I called the other two and they said a very delighted yes.

At 7:00 (if you wanted to be exact 7:02 p.m., 11 sec.) during the spooky autumn holiday, someone rang the doorbell. It was Jessica! "Hey! How are you!" I greeted.

"I'm fine. Oh yeah, I found a letter for you on the doorstep," Jess told me. "Let me see," I told Jess as I took the letter. It says, "I know what you did last ... um ... um ... Halloween! Signed, the Blair Witch."

"What did you and I do last Halloween? Oh yeah, we went trick-or-treating, we had a party, and you hit someone with a Dodge Echo," I recalled. 

"Oh well, it doesn't mean anything. Plus I only hit a chainsaw- bearing maniac so now he doesn't have to dice people up," Jess explained. 

"But what if the maniac is alive and he wants revenge?" I asked.

Just when Jess was going to answer, someone was knocking and screaming. When I opened the door I saw Kendra! 

"Kendra! What happened! You look like you've seen a ghost!" I said.

"I ... did! I ... also ... saw ... a ... headless ... horseman!" Rinoa cried. 

"Oh, come on! There is no such thing as a headless horseman or a monster. Look, when David, Chrissy, Kelly, Brittney, and EJ get here we're going to the Halloween dance and we are going to party!" I told Rinoa.

There was a knock and a boy's scream afterwards and then David came rushing in still screaming (the scream was David's).

"Let me guess, it's not the headless horseman is it? Otherwise it would be a ... devil and a black cat?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ye-... Yeah. In fact there was a skeleton warrior," David said.

"Skeleton warrior? That's a new one," Jessie said.

"You guys? Haven't you ever tried magic? If you don't have holy for a spell (holy is strong against undead monsters), you could have fire(another spell) at least," I suggested. 

"Anyway, why don't we...," Kendra said before there was a knock.

In came Kelly, Brittney, and EJ!

"Oh hey! You didn't scream! Now all we have to do is wait for Chris...," I began. 

And in came Chrissy! 

"... sy," I finished.

"Let me guess! You were waiting for the right time to go in?" Kendra said.

"Umm... yeah!" Chrissy said. 

"Well, I think we missed the dance we wasted so much time," I said.

"Well, let's go to the cemetery! Brittney said, overjoyed.

"Too much coffee," Jessie whispered to Rinoa and then Rinoa snorted. (I think that night Brittney drank 16 cups of coffee.)

"But the cemetery is too freaky, especially on Halloween," I said.

"She's right, there might be evil lurking there," EJ said. 

"We have magic right? We don't have to worry," Rinoa said.

"You're right," EJ and I said. 

"So, let's go!" Jessie said.

Later at the cemetery we decided to explore the place in teams. Jessie, EJ, and I were on one team, Chrissy and Kelly on another, Brittney and Rinoa on another, and David by himself. 

Well, my team had to explore near the coffins. When we opened a coffin I yelled, "Holy!" and the skeleton in it re-died. We opened another one and there was a ghoul! Jessie then cast a fire spell and it re-died. We opened the next and out came a vampire!

"Meteor!" EJ shouted and it re-died. The next time we opened a coffin we heard twilight music. 

"Um, where did that come from?" Jess asked as we closed the coffin.

"I don't know, but there's a switch that says on and off on the coffin," I said.

"No, duh! Switches always have on and off words on them," Jess said knowingly. 

"Let's flip it and see what it does," EJ suggested.

As I flipped the switch, a portal opened! 

"Cool! Let's tell everyone!" I said.

Everyone came except David after I called their names 10 times each.

"Where's David?" Kelly asked. 

"Oh great. This is why I hate dark nights," I muttered.

Just when I said that, David came out of a few bushes.

"A wolf has bitten me!" David yelled. 

"Yeah, it says on this headstone 'Cleopatra VII b.69 B.C., d. 30 B.C.

Werewolf at one time, chainsaw-bearing maniac another. Her famous words were Happy Halloween`" I read aloud.

"May I say something about this? One, Cleopatra being a werewolf? Two, I think Cleopatra was a maniac, but were chainsaws invented back then? And three, her famous words were Happy Halloween!?" EJ exclaimed. 

"Who cares? The person who bit you was a Cleopatran werewolf goblin!?" Rinoa said. 

"Wait! Do you think Cleopatra can be the Blair Witch?" Jessie asked.

"How can she? Unless she came back to life, I don't think so," I said.

"Oh no! The full moon's coming out!" Rinoa cried. 

"Oh no! I'm changing!" David said.

Now David has black fur, longer teeth, pointed ears, a longer snout, a tail, paws, and a large body.

I then used a remedy on him. He then transformed back.

"That was close," I said," now let's go in the portal!"

"But where does it lead?" Kelly asked. I don't know, but who cares? Let's find out!" I answered. 

"But it says on this black and orange spider web that we have to hold hands," Brittany said, jumping up and down.

"This time she had 15 cups of sugar in one of her cups of coffee," Jess whispered to Rinoa. And this time Rinoa snorted and giggled.

"And it also says that we have to be in three groups so... Chrissie, EJ, and I will be in one group, Miss Energy Girl, Jessie, and Rinoa will go in another group, and Kelly and David will go, okay?" I announced.

The three groups, including ours, went into the portal.

"Where are we?" asked Chrissie when our team landed with a thump.

"Look at all the monsters and other creatures," EJ said.

"Yeah, look at skulls talk, spiders and bats, walking candy, and. dragons! Look at the Ruby Dragon! I have a camera with me!" I said as I was taking pictures.

"Now, how are we going to get out of this crazy and scary world filled with jack-o-lanterns jumping and cat's eyes staring at you. Oh yeah, we can't forget about mummies and spirits," EJ said.

"Now, let's go to the monstrous haunted house," I told the team.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to the other two teams?" Chrissie said.

"I don't know... Ahh! A dragon!" I said. 

"You are violating the rule in the world," the dragon bellowed.

"What if we are?" I said. 

"You're making a big mistake. Off to the dungeon with you!" the dragon said.

"Not in your dreams, wimp!" I yelled.

"You're making a big mistake," EJ said.

"He's right. We do not want to be mincemeat sandwiches," Chrissie added.

"How dare you call me a wimp!" the dragon yelled.

"Run for it!" I yelled. 

"Why are you doing this?" Chrissie asked.

"Do what?" I asked. 

Why have you frightened us you dumbo!" EJ yelled. 

"To practice for our test! Watch!" I yelled as I cast the spell, slow, while running.

The spell was cast really fast and the dragon was running and flying slowwwlllyyy (slowly). 

I've got a better idea. Stop!" EJ shouted while... you guessed it... running. 

And the dragon stopped.

"Let's jump and ride it to the portal!" I said.

So we jumped on and used a remedy on the dragon.

"Listen, if you don't want to be frozen forever, take us to the portal!" I told it.

"Okay, I will," the dragon spoke.

And we flew into the portal.

"Wow! That was one great Halloween!" I said.(setting: Jessica's room)

"Yeah, but what about the letter?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah!" Jess said.

"Well, I don't care because I know who wrote it. It was Brittany!" I told everyone.

"How do you know?" EJ asked.

"It was easy. Brittany wanted to play a trick on me. She said that last week," I explained.

"I told you she ate too much sugar," Jess whispered to Rinoa. Rinoa just laughed.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" David said.

"Night," everyone said.

"Goodnight," something said.

"Who said that!?" EJ said. 

" I did, pretty boy," the something said.

"Who can that...," Rinoa said as she turned on the light.

"Hi, people," the pumpkin said as an ax-bearing maniac

began swinging his ax. 

"Ahhhhh...!" we all screamed.

Twilight music begins to play AGAIN.

"Will someone kill the music!" I yelled.


End file.
